gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Crane
The author of this article, Shade Link, asks you to stay tuned for more articles! Oh, and please read this... stay tuned for more content as well! '' '''Chris Swordbones is a pirate, born in the mid 1600s. He is on the Top 10 Most Wanted list for the EITC. Some wish to recruit Swordbones, others want to kill him. By the time of Jack's search for the Fountain of Youth, he is 82 years old. The only reason he still looks like he is in his 30s is because he had a cursed Aztec Coin when he was twenty-three. He lifted the curse around age 60 to taste, feel satisfied, and generally feel happy, but still kept his young physical form. After the battle of Isla de Muerta, he retrieved it again. He still has the coin, and has learned to live with the curse. Despite this, some of his enemies have the capacity to kill him... Rumor has it that it is something to do with the metals being used by his enemies. It has been confirmed that, due to the effect of his cursed weapons, he can be killed by any Cursed weapon. Early Life Chris Swordbones was born November 8th, 1668. Not much is known about his early life, but it is known that he was born to two pirates, with two brothers, James and Richard, and one sister, Jade. Unfortunately, the EITC believed he would be a threat as well, attempting several times to arrest and hang him. His parents successfully killed the soldiers that came to arrest him, and decided it would be best to train him to use a gun and a sword. At one point, during training, EITC assassins stormed into his home, opening fire on Chris and his family. His mother was fatally wounded, but the rest of the family remained. During the fight, the father was shot in the heart, and told his kids to get out. The four children ran out of the house, with Chris taking the family dagger with him. They stowed away on a civilian transport ship, living in several countries for over two decades. Eventually, when Chris was 39, he and his siblings boarded a ship, and lived a new life in the Caribbean. The four split up eventually, living in separate areas of the Caribbean, where Chris eventually befriended the notorious Jack Sparrow. Life as a Pirate Chris was on a ship leaving Padres del Fuego at one point, where they eventually docked in Port Royal. Chris didn't know it was controlled by the Navy until it was near the island. However, he figured the Navy wouldn't recognize him, as he looked much different. When asked for his name, he replied with his true name. Unfortunately, an EITC soldier, the same one who led the soldiers that killed Chris's parents, recognized the name, and quickly tackled him, confiscating his Traitor's dagger in the process. Chris lived in a jail cell for years, scheduled to be hanged only a few hours from this time. Eventually, he started hearing explosions from outside his cell, and suddenly a wall exploded, knocking him out. When he awoke, Jack Sparrow was in front of him. After Chris came to, Jack introduced himself, and Chris recognized the name. He reminded Jack of who he was, then left the cell. Eventually, after speaking to a couple who were leaving the island, he reached Captain Bo Beck's ship. Minutes after, the cursed Jolly Roger appeared, killed Bo Beck, and sent Chris on his way. Swordbones eventually reached Port Royal when a smuggler ship found him floating in the ocean, where he went to an old warehouse to steal food. Suddenly, he encountered William Turner, who spared him when he realized he was friends with Jack. After Turner gave Chris a sword, he left the warehouse, where he met Tia Dalma, who was waiting outside. After a conversation, Swordbones used a stolen release order, marked by Elizabeth Swann, to escape Port Royal on a Light Sloop. He sailed for almost a year, aiding Jack Sparrow on the Pearl even to the Kraken attack, eventually encountering Barbossa, who gave him a flintlock pistol. Swordbones spent years plundering, and, when taught to use magic and Voodoo, he upgraded his pistol to a Holy Pistol, acquired various Voodoo Dolls, 3 powerful Voodoo Staves, a Bayonet, a Blunderbuss, and others. Eventually, he started upgrading his Frigate, the Black Demon, adding more and more to it before it became a War Frigate. He then painted the sails Black, and painted the ship itself Black, Green, and Blue (though it looks normal in-game... thanks a lot POTCO xD). At some point, his brother, James Swordbones, was reunited with him, where they sailed on the Black Demon. One day, however, James disappeared from the world, and wasn't seen for years. After creating a clan and leading it for years, Swordbones himself left the Caribbean for years, then returned again on an invasion on Tortuga, around September. Swordbones helped defeat Jolly Roger, then eventually acquired his first Voodoo Staff. Swordbones, now celebrating the victory, met the leader of the clan Inferno, Ned Yellowbeard. After being invited, he agreed to join Inferno, where he served them for a long time. During his time in Inferno, he went to the mysterious Isla Tormenta, which he had been years earlier. After killing a Thrall Captain by strangling it and then shooting it, he found a blade in it's belt. He took it off, and when he swung it, a black trail followed it. After leaving Isla Tormenta, he put the blade of his newfound Deepwater Sword onto his own sword, removing its blade. He showed his new sword to his guildsmates, and they looked at it in amazement. It wasn't very long until Chris discovered his Traitor's Dagger in an EITC outpost. Believing its head officer to be the one who stole it years earlier, Chris murdered him with the dagger. Months later, a fight ensued on Tortuga again, led by an undead general, who didn't make himself known until this time. During a meeting in the Faithful Bride, at which place James Swordbones returned, this general burst through the door with his lesser skeletons. During the fight, the general tried to shoot Jack Sparrow, who was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the shot that missed Jack struck James in the head, killing him almost instantly. This fueled Chris's anger, and he fought off the invasion with several other pirates. After another fight on Tormenta 2 months later, Chris Swordbones met a man called Captain Skull X, who invited him to his guild. Chris turned down the offer, but kept it in the back of his mind. Chris remained in Inferno for a few more days, but left the guild, joining Skull's Marines, a military-based guild, owned by Skull himself. In this guild, he found it better than Inferno, and was eventually made Third in Command. It wasn't too long after where he was made the Co-leader of the guild. Recently, however, he raided an EITC camp, the same one that the Marines visited only days ago. At this camp, he was greeted by a fight, which was ended quickly, resulting in Chris taking the camp as Marine territory. He found another camp on the other side of El Sudoron, and it was owned by an EITC Commander. Chris recognized his face from a picture. The Marines had been tasked with killing him for 30,000 gold. a shot to the Commander's forehead and a smoke grenade that blinded his guards was all Swordbones needed to complete his task and take the body with him. The following day, Chris had heard an EITC plot to wipe out all pirates, as well as plans for a new EITC weapon and fortress, a ship more terrifying than a Ship of the Line, and that the plans were being stored in Fort Dundee. After hearing this, Swordbones got into an EITC uniform that he stole a few years back, and managed to get past the first few guards. When one of them recognized his face, though, he was forced to kill the guard. After getting to an office in Fort Dundee, he was about to enter it, but a guard refused to let him, demanding ID. As such, Chris had to kill the guard. Afterwards, he entered the office, and found the plans on the desk in the office. Before taking them, Chris set fire to the office, then escaped via a secret passage behind a dresser. As he ran out of Fort Dundee, he ran into the guard he encountered earlier. The guard attempted to arrest Chris when he realized Fort Dundee was on fire just after Chris visited it. He also spoke to an EITC officer, realizing the name Chris used was the name of a long-dead officer. Swordbones fought back, however, and the last thing the guard heard was the motto of Skull's Marines, as a sword was violently ripped out of his stomach. Chris then went to Tortuga, and left the EITC plans on Skull's desk in his home. A few hours later, Chris learned that there were more plans sent to other forts. Chris got back to business in Fort Charles, disguised once more. Before he could enter, a cadet told him he couldn't, prompting Chris to kill the cadet. After warning the cadet's comrade to not make the same mistake, he entered the fortress. As he was looking for the office in Fort Charles, Chris encountered a guard, a rather arrogant one, who believed he was superior. Chris could only get the guard off his back by holding a gun to his head. Afterwards, he found the office, but a guard was there, making sure the plans would not be stolen. After Chris disposed of the guard, he stole the plans, but was halted by a guard as he left with them. Very much like the incident in Fort Dundee, the guard knew that the identity Swordbones used was of a dead officer, and as such, Chris was forced to kill the guard. As he made his move, however, the guard's yells alerted two EITC officers. They chased him through the fortress, but were unable to get him as he jumped off Fort Charles. Swordbones dropped the plans on the beach as he fell, then retrieved them when he swam back to shore. He then proceeded to burn them to remove all existence of the plans. The only existing plans for the new ship were in Skull's Mansion. When Chris returned to the mansion, a man entered the house a few minutes after Chris entered. Chris, who was hiding under a table, suddenly burst out of the top of it, and told him to leave. The man claimed the house was his now, even after orders to leave. As such, Swordbones was forced to get a dagger out... Days afterwards, Chris caught word of more plans in an EITC-controlled cave. He managed to get there, finding a lost village in the process. He recognized the village, as he lived in it during his early 40s before his visit to Port Royal. After slaughtering the skeletons in the destroyed village, he found the cave, and the base, using his EITC uniform as a disguise. When he entered the office in the base, he attacked and killed a guard, then proceeded to loot the area. He found an old family heirloom in a crate, then stole the EITC plans before setting fire to the building. After leaving, he was accused of destroying the base, and was attacked by guards. He managed to jump over several guards, causing some to accidentally stab and shoot each other. He eventually escaped, and gave the plans to Captain Skull. The Marines have a new 3rd in command- Mega, ex Guildmaster of Nightlock. At some point, Chris had helped in a battle of Padres del Fuego, being part of Skull's squad. After winning the battle, Chris boarded a crewmate's ship. Traveling aboard the Renegade Dragon, they were off the coast of Padres when the Renegade Dragon's captain, codenamed Dragonfury, tried to murder Chris. Fortunately for the Marine, he had some other Marines with him, who shot the traitor, and then the ship was looted. Explosives were placed in the ship, and the Marines escaped back to Padres on a dinghy. Assault Chris was given yet another assignment sometime after the meeting. He was given the coordinates to an island, but was not given the name. When he entered, he found a sign that said, "INFERNO territory! Keep out, intruders!" Chris, not willing to give up, ignored the sign and continued onward, along with some other Marines. Chris ordered the Marines to not commence the assault until they saw a signal, which he then explained to them. Chris continued onward, and found several guards, who where silently assassinated. They swiftly entered a base, and were asked for ID. This prompted Chris to stab the guard, and the Marines continued onward. Several elite INFERNO guards attempted to attack the Marines, but several hidden Marines suddenly appeared. The tricky soldiers were using Phantom Spirits! This was an advantage for Chris and his allies. After 45 minutes of fighting, the base was destroyed, supplies were stolen, and the Marines took the island as their own. French Ball Chris Swordbones eventually attended the French ball on March 19th, 7:22 PM. At some point, however, gatecrashers arrived, and caused trouble everywhere. Fortunately, the Black Officers arrived, and assisted Chris in dealing with them. Some gatecrashers allowed themselves to be arrested, and others fought to the death. After dealing with the scum, another one, Hector Raidgrin, arrived to the French Ball and caused trouble. Chris and a Black Officer, codenamed Gold Craver, chased him down, and eventually cornered Hector in an office below the Citadel, but he refused to be taken in. He pulled out a Viper Blade, only to be disarmed and cut down. Chris then took the Sabre as his own. New era The Marines are now working for Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. Chris now uses this position to enter Navy and EITC forts, however, he still remains as a friend of Jack Sparrow, often using his position to keep Jack out of jail. After attending the promotion of Dog Darkhayes, Chris was warned of an Undead Invasion, which he fought against with several other people. After Jolly Roger was defeated, Chris heard whimpering. He opened up a barrel to find a Cadet cowering in it. He hoisted the Cadet out of the barrel, telling him that he has failed him for the last time, before stabbing him with his Privateer's Bayonet. A Navy Officer then told Chris that a newly built fort now belongs to him. This new fort was built on the island that the Marines took from INFERNO long ago. News flash. The Marines are against the EITC once again. After receiving a letter in his office, he had orders to kill all EITC and Navy in his fort and on his island. Chris walked out of his office and alerted several Marines about this. They each passed it on until every member of Skull's Marines was no longer allies with the EITC. After setting up a perimeter, the Marines killed the Navy and EITC, and eventually all Navy and EITC were dead. Imperial War strikes at Rebel captain Mark, but misses.]] Chris Swordbones, now known as "Hermit", played a role in the Imperial War. Though absent at the first battle, he fought in the second, killing multiple Rebels who were attempting to kill Samuel Redbeard, which Skull's Marines has allied with once more. During the fight, he faced off with two Rebels, Mark and Halle. They managed to knock him to the ground, attempting to strangle him. He simply laughed at them and pointed out he had a cursed Aztec coin. After kicking them off of him, Hermit drew his Deepwater Blade, ready to fight. Later on in the fight, he faced off with Rebel Captain Mark. They dueled in the middle of the fight, with Mark being a good match in the sword fight against the immortal Marine. Finally, Hermit managed to gain the upper hand, and cut Mark on the arm. He quickly ran from Hermit and ordered several Rebels to attack him. Hermit struck them down with a single blow with his Deepwater Blade, then went into Fury Mode, where his blade glowed with fire. As Hermit was ready to strike Mark again, a female rebel, Halle, attempted to shoot Samuel Redbeard, but was quickly struck on the chest, and she fell onto Mark's shoulders. Mark was distracted, and Hermit stabbed him with his sword. After killing multiple Rebels, the fight ended, and the Rebels in the fight panicked and broke apart, fleeing to various areas on Padres Del Fuego. Hermit and his allies chased several of them down, and after killing as many as they could, they declared the victory as theirs. Hunt for Mary Lash Hermit has now been given a task; find and kill Mary Lash. She caused multiple problems and killed allies of the Marines. The first person he went to was Woodruff, who he asked to tell him where she was. Woodruff simply said he would not tell Hermit unless he killed several Crabs who ate his friends. After killing the Crabs, Woodruff demanded rum. Hermit was getting tired of doing people's chores, so he unsheathed his Deepwater Blade, used its Cursed Fire power, and threatened to kill Woodruff. Woodruff gave in, and told Hermit where Mary was. Hermit tossed him a rum bottle as a reward, and went to Isla Perdida to assassinate her. Hermit found his target cowering in the Queen's Nest. He swiftly unsheathed his sword and cut her across the head. He showed her head to the man ordering her death, and was paid 60,000 gold. Destruction of the Marines At some point, a man known as Captain Leon infiltrated Skull's Marines, and successfully destroyed it. Hermit was given instructions to find Leon and find out who he worked for. After successfully finding Leon and brutally torturing him, he found out who employed him. After stabbing the traitor and looting him, Hermit began a search for Pearson Wright. He has hired several people to find Pearson, and will offer thousands of gold to anyone who brings Pearson to him alive, his only reason being, "I wish to crucify him. He is a man who has the voice and behavior of a four-year old." Leon survives Unfortunately, Leon was revived by several followers, whom Leon simply saw as expendable assets. Hermit found him on Tortuga, revealing his intentions on destroying the EITC just as he did to the Marines. Leon then ran off, leaving his few followers behind. Hermit swiftly cut them down, but Leon got away. Hermit wrote a letter and sent it to Samuel Redbeard, hoping he would realize what Leon is truly up to. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.18.17 PM.png|Hermit disguised as a salesman. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.19.29 PM.png|On the outside of Leon's home, after getting through the wall. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.20.25 PM.png|Near the entrance to Leon's house. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.32.29 PM.png|Entering. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.51.22 PM.png|Apparently killing Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 1.56.13 PM.png|Caught by the real Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.06.33 PM.png|The duel continues after Leon is shoved over a balcony. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.07.11 PM.png|About to defeat Leon. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.13.48 PM.png|Leon is pushed to his death. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 2.13.31 PM.png|"Yep, he's dead." Attempted assassination After gaining information from an unknown person about the location of Leon's home, Hermit set out for it. He managed to pose as a salesman, and then picked off the guards, who did not yet know Leon was a double agent. After infiltrating Leon's home, he quickly attacked and killed a man, believing him to be Leon. He felt somebody cock a pistol behind him, and quickly turned around, slicing the real Leon's pistol in half. Leon quickly ran out the door, but was followed by Hermit. When Hermit ran out of the door after Leon, he found the Silver Freeze dagger pointed at him. He continued to duel Leon, knocking his dagger out of his hand. Leon unsheathed his Sword, only to find Hermit kicking him in the chest, knocking him off a balcony, where he landed near the exit of his home's exterior wall. Leon jumped back to his feet, grabbed his cursed Sword, knowing it could kill Hermit (though Hermit has Aztec Gold, his interaction with Cursed weapons makes him vulnerable to them), and the duel continued. Leon, attempting to execute a killing blow, was caught off-guard, where Hermit stabbed him, and flung him over the edge of his home down to the beach below. Hermit, before jumping down to check, claimed Leon's dropped daggers as his own. Gallery File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.08.46 PM.png|Swordbones fights the EITC File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.09.58 PM.png|The fight is ended quickly with a Mercenary being burned File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.15.49 PM.png|The assassination File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 12.56.21 PM.png|The intruder File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 1.58.13 PM.png|Die, guard! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 1.58.48 PM.png|Another loyal minion to the Navy... dead. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 2.01.55 PM.png|More plans?! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.14 AM.png|Getting past the first guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.38 AM.png|Over the bridge... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.18 AM.png|...and past the guards... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.27 AM.png|...look out, plannies... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.07 AM.png|...die, bag o' lard! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.26 AM.png|The plans are found File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.50 AM.png|Before taking them, Chris sets fire to the office, destroying the records in it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.08.41 AM.png|"Mess with the best, die like the rest!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.09.44 AM.png|A special delivery... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.43.48 AM.png|A guard interferes, but is killed. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.44.56 AM.png|The second guard is warned. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.45.25 AM.png|Entering the fortress for real File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.13 AM.png|A guard bugs Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.38 AM.png|"Great, another guard." File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.53.48 AM.png|Said guard is dealt with. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.54.08 AM.png|"Oh great, trouble." File:Screen_shot_2011-02-16_at_12.02.16_PM.png|"Geronimo!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 5.54.45 PM.png|Chris, while on his way to an EITC-controlled cave, sees a burning village, the village he once lived in when he was 40. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.08.37 PM.png|Chris continues to the cave, where he asks for directions while in disguise. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.25.26 PM.png|Chris found the room he's after, but it's guarded. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.39.16 PM.png|"Die!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Chris knocks the officer down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.31 PM.png|"I'm done wasting time!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.47 PM.png|"Curse you, Swordbones... curse you..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.55.40 PM.png|"Just as I thought, more plans." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.15.15 PM.png|Chris finds a doll that was a family heirloom. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.25.15 PM.png|Chris burns the office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.31.08 PM.png|The building burns. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.33.50 PM.png|"Ha! Stupid guards!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.07 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.39 PM.png|...die like the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 5.58.01 PM.png|Chris attacks the guards that interfered with his attack. File:Screen_shot_2011-02-18_at_6.09.50_PM.png|Another guard tries to interfere. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.10.30 PM.png|The same guard fights Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.44 PM.png|Another guard arrives to assist Chris's opponent, who Chris knocks down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.55 PM.png|The nosey guard is killed... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.15.43 PM.png|...and so is the first. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.34.53 PM.png|(Good, I'm in the upper levels) File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.21 PM.png|"Don't mind me, just heading for a little 'chat'" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.32 PM.png|"Uh oh..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.36.09 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.55.30 PM.png|...die... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.58.05 PM.png|...like... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.11.52 PM.png|...the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.17.09 PM.png|Chris finds a door to the head office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.32.52 PM.png|Chris gets permission to enter. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.33.10 PM.png|Chris finds more plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.08 PM.png|An officer catches him stealing the plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.52 PM.png|Chris kills the guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.04.57 PM.png|"Now, where was I?" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.07.43 PM.png|Chris searches for a way out, now that another guard has just ran off to alert the guards. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.24.38 PM.png|Chris blows a hole in the wall. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.31.03 PM.png|"Oh... perfect..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.33.08 PM.png|The epic jump... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.41.41 PM.png|SPLAT Fortunately, Chris makes it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 1.10.57 PM.png|An attempted assassination... File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.15.59 PM.png|Chris sneaks onto an EITC ship. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.20.04 PM.png|Chris duels a guard. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.20.52 PM.png|Chris kills the ship's captain and first mate. File:Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 1.23.52 PM.png|Chris destroys the ship and escapes. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.14.45 PM.png|Dealing with the guards on the outside. File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 10.12.09 PM.png|Chris infiltrates an INFERNO base. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.21.32 PM.png|In the courtyard. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.25.02 PM.png|Chris disguises himself. File:Screen shot 2011-03-13 at 10.13.15 PM.png|Chris speaks to guards disguised as Navy officers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.26.52 PM.png|Hiding from a guard. File:Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 5.27.26 PM.png|Speaking to more guards. File:Screenshot 2011-03-13 22-53-50.jpg|Two guards bar Chris from entering an office. More will be added soon. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.28.45 PM.png|Enjoying the French Ball. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.30.30 PM.png|Watching the dance part. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.47 PM.png|Chris gives a round of applause! File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.58 PM.png|"Nice job, guys!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.35.36 PM.png|Chris is alerted of gatecrashers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.42.14 PM.png|Gatecrasher in sight. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.48.48 PM.png|One of the gatecrashers are attacked. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 7.50.01 PM.png|"Finally, backup." File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.00.27 PM.png|Chris speaks to the Black Officers. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.00.48 PM.png|More gatecrashers are cut down. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.04.54 PM.png|"After Hector!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.05.38 PM.png|Hector is cornered, only to run once again. File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.06.39 PM.png|"Swords out!" File:Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 8.06.56 PM.png|"Got him. He's out of the game." File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.08.11 PM.png|Chris in his new uniform. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.14.24 PM.png|A Grunt informs Chris of the Invasion. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.32.22 PM.png|The promotion of Dog Darkhayes. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.34.10 PM.png|Chris rushes to the Invasion. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.41.44 PM.png|Jolly knocks Chris down. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.46.50 PM.png|The cowardly Cadet. File:Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 6.48.23 PM.png|The Cadet is killed and absorbed. Signature 'Chris Swordbones Category:Pirates Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:SS Shadow Crew Member